eds_vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Edd
Edd (known as Double D and real name Ansem Akashiya) is a former human now vampire who moved to Japan along with his friends Ed and Eddy. He is the smartest student in Youkai academy, who always receives perfect scores in his tests and is considered one of the most handsome students in the school. It is revealed by Miyabi Fujisaki, that Edd is the direct descendant of Alucard. Edd is the main protagonist of the Eds + Vampires series Personality Edd has two different personalities which are Outer and Inner. Edd is a very polite charming and highly intelligent individual who is also calm sophisticated and somewhat manipulative due to his aristocratic upbringing. While at school, he conducts himself as a sociable, likeable, handsome, and often easy going student who is one of the most handsome students in Yokai academy while expressing his somewhat true nature whose chrisama and beliefs in justice earned him total respect from the students, teachers, soldiers and leaders. Double D is known to have a very stoic personality. He never cared about his schoolwork anymore, seeing the entire thing as trivial and always receiving perfert scores in his tests, even though his intellect make it easier for him. He enjoys seeking out challenges, often playing chess against the nobility. In general, Double D takes most day-to-day affairs with open disinterest, often not noticing the affections of others and shows little interest in partaking any vulgar events such as drinking parties, which he often goes. However in reality, this is a mask to hide his true nature. Edd is actually a brave and righteous individual, who has a very strong sense of responsibility and gets usually upset when he is unable to help others. He is very caring and extremely overprotective of his friends mostly Moka who is willingly to risk his life in order to save them. Double D's aspiration to be a great man makes him somewhat of a moral sherrif and protector of Yokai Academy, as he is willingly to help, protect and willingly risk his life for any innocent people, creatures or people he doesn't even know. Like some characters, Edd's heart is said to be filled only with pure light and goodness, despite the darkness of his vampiric nature residing in his heart; Double D's good heart filled with pure light managed to helped lead Tsukune and Moka back to their friends when they were trapped in the realm of darkness. When his vampire nature emerges when unsealed, Ed became an arrogant strong-to-belief person, if not cold and calculating, though he is known to do anything, even risking his life, for Moka's safety, similar to his brother Jake. Though cold and reserved like his sister Moka, he is highly aristocratic and arrogant, looking down upon all manner of Yokai for their audacity and authority to challenge him. He normally punishes the monsters who would dare pick on his sister Moka and his friends for various reason and depending on how they treated Outter, he'd even attempt to permanently get rid of them. His pride of being a noble vampire warrior is very apparent in how he deals with everything and is very chriasmatic in battle. Though despite his cold nature, Edd still has a noble heart, protecting his friends when they are in danger and is very merciful in battles, which he describes as stilt between life and death, which he shares with his brother Jake. This is why he curbs his power, to keep himself from killing people. Among his family, Double D respects the deadly rivalry between Jake and Kahlua, which he refers to as the "The Fight for the Chain of Memories". Relationships Edd and Ed- Edd and Ed are good friends since childhood, Ed comes to Edd for advice about how to get a girl to like him and Double D seems to help with his homework or studying for a major test. Though despite Ed being a proud lycanthrope who is considered a strong warrior to many, Edd seems to be or at least superior to him as shown by Edd who can completely control a lycanthrope with his hypnoisis and is shown that Edd can easily defeat Ed even in his werewolf form Edd and Eddy- though they are friends, Edd seems to have a mix opinion of Eddy, what he hates about him is his arrogance, incompetence, selfishness, greediness, cowardice and perverted nature, but what he likes about the most is his kindness and his care for his family and friends, other than that, he sees as a friend. Eddy is kind to Edd's outter self but greatly fears and hates his inner self. Edd and Tsukune-Edd and Tsukune are best friends and they share a strong friendship. The only thing that Tsukune dislikes about Edd is his sarcastic mouth. Tsukune cares about Edd very much and he didn't like how Double D was bullied and avoided violence.Fortunately, thanks to Tsukune and the others, Double D eventually decides to fight for himself. Because of Double D's intelligence, Tsukune usually comes to Edd for advice.They friendship is so strong that they refer to themselves as brothers. Edd and Moka- Edd and Moka are childhood friends, they met each other when mokas father hosted a party to celebrate Kokoa's Birth. They have a lot in common, Outter Moka adores Edd, while Inner Moka doesn't. Edd used to have a crush on her and used to go out with her at the playground when they where little kids, but upon learning she liked Tsukune, he was slightly heartbroken, but quickly accepted. When Moka learned that Double D still refuses to fight, she along with other characters thinks of his pacifist nature as stubborn and decides to train him due to the fact of him getting bullied and hurt. After Edd has gained the will to fight Inner Moka and Tsukune decides to train him. Edd sees Moka as a sister figure and is at his most dangerous when shes hurt or in danger. It is revealed by Miyabi and Issa, that Edd and Moka are biological siblings. Edd and Kurumu- While Edd and Kurumu became fast friends, she, like the others was disgusted by Edd's overly pacifist nature. Kurumu at first didn't trust because she thought Ed was a manipulative and scheming jerk, but saw that Double D had a good heart and they share a great friendship. Double D was nervous around Kurumu not only because she was a girl, but had large breasts, while Kurumu had a huge crush on Edd, oftening hugging him with her large breast which sufficates Double D. At one point in the storyline, they share a kiss together while at the beach, with their friends. Edd and Yukari- At first, Yukari hates Double D due to Edd being the smartest student at school and being smarter than her, she was jealous of how much respect the teachers give to Edd even referring him as the teachers pet. But after Edd saves her from a prejudice minotaur, she eventually changes her attitude towards him once she saw his great intelligence and eventually became attracted to him. Edd acts as an older brother/father figure to Yukari and can be over protective of her Edd and Mizore- Before getting into a relationship Edd was creeped out by Mizore due to her stalking behaviour which seemed to disturbed Double D to the core, Mizore had a huge crush on him, even referring to him as cutie. But later Double D tented to stutter around mizore more than any other girl. In fact, sometimes Double D couldn't get a full sentence outta her. After Moka helps him with his girl problem, Edd confesses his feelings to Mizore, she decides to accept him. Edd and Ruby- Like many other girls, Ruby had a crush on Ed, but hated his obsession with rules. She tends to be more submissive, wanting him to be her master and has developed feelings for him after He helped her defeat her rival. After Ruby admitted her feelings to him, Edd begins to return these affections and become a couple. Edd and Gin- Double D and Gin doesn't really get along due to the fact that Edd sees Gin as nothing but a pervert with Gin referring to him as a neat freak. though they are school rivals, Edd does show Gin some respect with Gin returning the settlement, so they might have a friendly rivalry. Powers and abilities When the majority of his vampiric powers are sealed away, Double D is physically overwhelming. He possesses the physical prowess of a teenager who engages in little to no strenuous physical activity. Thus, as one of Edd's traits is the inability to run. Thus, one of Edd's traits is the inability to run very fast or for an substantial period of time. Though despite being shown as weak and soft to the other Yokai students, Double D has demonstrated to have tremendous strength far beyond those of humans and many other creatures, almost as strong as Ed and Inner Moka. For example, he was able to combat on even grounds with his step mother Gyokuro. Because he has vampire blood in his veins, Edd is anemic and needs blood to function daily. As a result, he will usually consumed eight-to-ten cans of tomato juice a week, feeding on blood packets only twice a weak. This attempt to curb his dependance on blood has greatly effected his body, for if he goes too long without a blood pack, his already limited strength becomes that of a newborn and begins to suffer fainting spells. The urge to feed is also heightened to the point he can lose himself for a time, in his attempt to relieve his thirst. During a brief encounter with a succubus Double D learned how dangerous mind control was and while it reinforced his own vows to never harness such power for himself it also revealed to him how defenseless he was himelf. In response he developed a Charm reversal technique which when implimented can negate and reflect a succubus Charm right back at the cast. In his sealed state, Double D can detect the pressence of other monsters by sensing the demonic aura around them, helping him to find hidden enemies. This works similar to a bat's echolocation, sending out a pulse on his own and then receiving the returning pulse. When the rosary is taken off Edd's neck, he becomes faster, stronger and more durable than before. In his unsealed state, Double D possesses enhanced strength, super speed, incredibly agile reflexes and regenerative properties. Vampires have the ability to charm others into lowering their guard to allow them into lowering their guard to allow them the luxury of being able to suck blood. As a vampire, Edd is superhumanly strong. His strength has increased to its highest point which makes even more powerful than Gyokuro, Tsukune and Moka combined. He can knock out several monsters way bigger than him with even a single blow to the chest area. Aside from his vampire capabilities, Edd is capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human and many other monsters can not achieve. Edd's musculature no longer produces fatigue toxins at the rate it did in his sealed state, during physical activity while in his unsealed state. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair him. The tissues of his body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury those of an ordinary humans. Double D is capable of withstanding great impact forces, and falls from great heights, without sustaining too serious an injury. Aside from his vampire powers, one of his greatest weapons is his prodigious mind, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision. Double D is also a brilliant chess player, besting any opponent who played against him. He is the smartest student in Yokai Academy and always gets perfect scores on his tests. Double D is also an excellent mastermind and a great leader, leading a small band of soldiers to victory against overwhelming odds. He could chose to manipulate people and factions with well-spoken speeches and clever deceptions, but choses not to and can only use his vampire powers. The series repeatedly demonstrates Edd''s mental acuity, ranging from his superb skill in playing chess, to an incident in Hong Kong, When Tsukune comes up with a plan, Double D instantly comes up with fourteen different possibilities for Tsukune's identity - including the correct one. His intellect is also shown when he was able to program the F.L.E.I.J.A countermeasure in 19 seconds typing at a incredibly fast speed. '' Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Dhampirs Category:Yōkai Academy students